


Young Love

by Bella4evr3



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Underage Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: What happens when Bella comes to live her father much earlier then the original timeline?The Cullens are different. Split up. And Carlisle is without a mate.What happens when a 15 year old Bella Swan gets caught in-between a gang fight? Carlisle just so happens to be there at the right time and smells Bella's blood.Will romance blossom between the two?Age doesn't matter, to a vampire, but will Bella feel the same?





	1. Welcome Home

It was disheartening when Renee told me I had to go and live with Charlie. Dude, it was like major mind-blow’in. I really thought Renee would love me enough to keep me round. I guess not. Yet, i kind of saw it coming. Her new boyfriend, Phil didn’t like me much and they couldn’t do adult stuff when a kid was around. And dude, i wasn’t a kid. I’m more mature than Renee. I didn’t put up much fight. Though it was right in the middle of the semester. And once more, I would have to relive the whole “new kid” experience. Being the new kid sucks. Yep, heard right. I heard it was supposed to get easier. But it doesn’t and whoever said that is a load of shit.  

 

Renee might of thought she was mother of the year. But that wasn’t true. And I was kind of fine with moving to Charlie’s. But i guess a little bit of me thought Renee would fight to keep me here. You know because i’m her daughter, the flesh of her blood. Dude, that’s serious too. Gah! Adults are too much. I didn’t have much to pack that part was easy enough. Renee hadn’t been looking good in recent days, bags under her eyes and the look she glanced at Phil was unreadable to the eyes of fifteen year old. I was surprised Renee could keep two hands on the car wheel to drive.  

 

I didn’t get as much as a “i love you” when Renee dropped me off in-front of the airport. It’s okay. I got used to it. And I was adult enough to find my way to the gate i needed to be at. I sucked up my tears welling at the tips of my eyes. I wasn’t going to cry because i didn’t need to. I wasn’t a kid. I could be a grown-up. And i proved that when the plane ascended into the air and till the plane descended. But the sight of Charlie holding a sign that read “Bella Swan” had me to tears. At least I had one person in my life that cared. He opened his arms gesturing for a hug. I might be fifteen, and I said i wasn’t a kid, but goddamn it i could still be childish enough to hug my father.  

 

“Bella, I've missed you so much.”  

 

“Missed you too.” I just couldn’t hold back the tears. I chalked it up to hormones. 

 

“Ready to see the house?” I nodded.  

 

“Great. I’ll grab your stuff. Now come on.”  

 

One Charlie pulled up to the house it was like a was little again. Like five years old. I remember a lot. Making mud-pies in the front garden, and running around the house till my legs were tired and dirt was up to my knees. I smiled. Ready to go and explore and for once not have to worry about Renee.  

 

“Bella, hold up. Your old man wasn’t what he once was.” I laugh. Dude, I was going to have much fun.  

 

“Dude.” 

 

“Were at this phase, i see. And here i thought I was going to skip this phase.” 

 

“Dude.” I agree and laugh.  

 

“Come on Bells, want to see your room?”  


	2. Chapter 2

Dude, my room was exactly how I remember it.    
And it wasn’t bad.    
“Want to grab something to eat, Bells?”   
“Yes, I’m starved.  Renee doesn’t feed me.” Charlie chuckled and knuckled her hair on her head. “Come on.” Charlie started the cruiser and we were on our way to get food.    
I was so hungry I could eat a horse.    
Things would be different for sure with Charlie.  I could actually be a kid, wasn’t that a serious thought for the moment?   
  


After dinner Charlie took me shopping for clothes and what I would need for school year.  Dude I didn't want to go to school. And I made it a point to convince Charlie that I didn’t need to attend.    
  


“Dude, you cannot send me to school.  I’ll be the new person. A shiny toy everyone can pass around.”   
“language Bella. And you won’t be passed around.  Everyone is Forks is an instant friend.”    
“not everyone.”   
“not everyone.  But pretty close.  Come on.”   
  


After shopping the whole day, I was wiped out.  Like utterly wiped out.  I wanted to pass out on my bed and sleep. Though Charlie said we were going to eat dinner at a friends.    
  


didn’t we just eat? Gah I’m going to get fat before school could start.  And I would be the laughing stock.  Sheesh.    
  


It was a restaurant we went to.  Charlie’s friends house was under a renovation so we went to a classy restaurant.  I told Charlie what I wanted before I went to the back to go to the restroom.    
  


Though before I entered the restroom the front door was in view and something caught my eye.  I looked back to Charlie and he was laughing with his friends.  Surely he wouldn’t mind if I stepped out for a few minutes?   
  


I walked out and Dude there was a fight happening in the back alley. I moved closer to get a good view.   I saw a guy get thrown and I tripped and fell.  The guy was on me. Knocked out.  And his buddies couldn’t see me as I felt the brunt of a shoe kick me in the stomach.  I cried out.  But the stupid guy was probably too drunk to hear me.  He continued to hit even when he saw me.  My vision was going wonky.  And I lost consciousness.  


End file.
